


Full Throttle

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Atlantic City, Car Porn, Car Sex, Guilt, Kink Discovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, S02E06 - All In, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: Harvey discovers one of Mike's kinks and they thoroughly explore it together.





	1. Accelerating

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to finish this fic; the third chapter is under way.
> 
> Thank You so much Loyalty2WayStreet for putting together a photo set for me on Tumblr.
> 
> I love driving, action movies and Marvey, so this fic is a combination of those loves. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Three weeks after Harvey hired Mike as his associate, Mike found himself out having his first business lunch with a wealthy client.  The client, Marlin Burstow, had just added a 1963 Lancia Flaminia to his quite famous, classic car collection.  When asked to divulge their dream set of wheels, Harvey talked passionately about a sleek British classic, the 1957 Austin Healey.  Mike went with 'Eleanor', a 1967 Shelby GT500, his predictability, earning him an unsubtle eye roll from his boss.

Forty-three weeks after Harvey hired Mike; stress was running at an all-time high.  They were seated in Harvey’s dining room trying to figure out a way to screw Daniel Hardman, ejecting him from Pearson Hardman, once and for all.  Instead of calling it a night at 1 am they decided to start on a bottle of Macallan 18.  Two hours, three-quarters of a bottle and some slight slurring of words (on Mike’s part) later, Mike, buoyed up by Dutch courage, in his typical 'I have no filter' fashion, blurted out, “I want to kiss you, I’ve wanted to for so long!”

Harvey, without even raising an eyebrow, obliged, which lead to a whole lot of sex.  No surface was spared.  Against the kitchen counter, the couch, the bed, then more in the shower the next morning, after only two hours sleep.  Really, Mike did Harvey a solid; no way could he have confessed to those feelings, even if he had wanted to taste Mike’s mouth for months now.

Fifty-three weeks after Harvey hired Mike, Harvey thought he might have uncovered one of his boyfriends (yes, boyfriends, he wasn’t letting Mike go _anywhere_.) secret kinks.  Driving Mike back to his place, which had almost become a nightly occurrence, Harvey gunned the engine of his brand new, silver Porsche 911, to run an amber light.  Beside him, Mike had thrown his head back, the sexiest groan Harvey had ever heard, falling from his lips as the car purred beneath them.  Interesting, Harvey considered, saving that information away for later.

When Keith Hoyt calls him, he and Mike have been seeing each other for about four months.  Although it’s not the longest relationship Harvey has been in, it is the most serious.  Harvey would never admit it, but after that first night with Mike, he knew he would never want to go back.  The way Mike knew him, the way Mike sensed exactly what he needed when he needed it, was no longer just confined to work, but brought home and into the bedroom.  It wasn’t just that, though, Harvey knew, right down to his core that he would take care of Mike, do just about anything for him, above all others. 

Mike had always adored Harvey, he couldn’t help it, and he couldn’t hide it.  The way he observed Harvey, the way he needed to be physically close to the man, the way he couldn’t hide what was written all over his face.  He loves him.  Harvey feels the same way; he’s just not sure how to address his feelings, having never felt this way before.  But actions speak louder than words, right?

So when the opportunity arose to take Mike to Atlantic City with him, Harvey had made a few extra calls.  Deciding that now was the time for action, he planned something extra special.  He might not be able to say how he felt out loud, but he could make this a trip Mike wouldn’t forget.  Fate would have it that Keith Hoyt, his long-time friend and client, owned a Candy Apple Red; 1967 Shelby GT500.

 

Harvey’s mood in Atlantic City had been seriously tested; Keith had managed to lose his whole goddamn company in a poker game.  The asshole, who won it, was a smarmy little prick who had never done a day’s hard work in his entire, privileged life.  They had spent 8 hours in the Casino, negotiating, watching video footage, babysitting and trying to undo the whole mess, without success.  It was now 4 am, time to get out of there.

Mike walked out of their private rooms en suite, towel barely clinging to his hips, hair dripping small droplets of water down his chest and back.  Boy, he looked good like that, Harvey thought, imagining walking straight over and removing the towel.  But no, he had better plans, plans involving a luxury penthouse in Philadelphia.  Once he got Mike there, all bets were off.

“I’ll check us out, meet you out front in 15.”, Harvey instructed, walking to Mike and pushing a quick, firm kiss to his cheekbone.

Mike nodded, he was exhausted and couldn’t wait to sleep in the car.  Thank God for the chauffeur driven ride home.

Harvey quickly checked them out, striding towards the entrance just as the valet parked the Shelby; smirking to himself, he leant against the car and waited.

At first, Mike didn’t register the vehicle or Harvey, looking vaguely off into the wrong direction, tiredly.  When he turned and saw Harvey, his face registered shock, disbelief and finally excitement, his jaw dropping as his eyes took in the sexiest man in the world (his man), standing in front of the sexiest car in the world. 

“It’s not how you stand by your car; it’s how you race your car.”, Mike quoted, voice pitched higher than usual, visibly affected by the sight.  “Where the fuck did you get this from?” he squeaked, walking towards the car slowly, biting his lip as he took in every sleek, curved inch of her.

“Mike, don’t swear in front of the baby.”, Harvey play scolded, stroking the hood.  But Mike wasn’t listening; too busy running his hands seductively over the bonnet, a look of awe mixed in with arousal, all over his face.  It had to be said; it was one of Harvey’s favourite looks.  Based on Mike’s body language, his plan was already exceeding his expectations.

“Get in; I can’t wait to see your face when I start her up.”, Harvey directed, voice thickening with lust. 

Mike blinked slowly and visibly swallowed.

The passenger door swung open revealing firmly padded leather seats, slung low to the ground.  Mike ducked his head and slid back amongst the stitching.  The door shut behind him with a reassuring thunk.  Now inside, up close and contained he reached out to caress the dash, he could smell Harvey’s cologne mixing with the leather, and it sent pleasure coursing through his body.  Almost as soon as he felt pleasure, he felt the slight wave of panic creeping in.  What was Harvey doing?  Did he have any idea what this was going to do to him?

Harvey turned the ignition over, and the Shelby’s engine sprang to life with a low rumble, the car quivering beneath them.  Turning to look at Mike he revved the engine a few times, taking in Mike's slack jaw and laboured breathing.  He placed a hand on his lovers’ thigh, revved the engine again and watched Mike's head drop back against the headrest; his head tilted to the roof, exposing his neck, eyes fluttering closed.  He slid his hand up to Mike's groin and rubbed over the growing bulge in his jeans, Mike let out a beautiful moan, thrusting his hips forward against the friction of Harvey's hand.  Christ, Harvey thought, Mike is so into this.

Harvey's hand moved to the gear shift, accelerating out of the valet area of the Casino, gliding toward the Garden State Freeway.  Mike was staring at him, his bright blue eyes locked on Harvey, on the way his biceps rippled turning the steering wheel, how his smooth hand caressed the gear shift, the concentration lines on his beautiful face and the way his whole body seemed to slow dance with the car as it manoeuvred.  As they turned off the freeway onto Route 542, Mike was breathing heavily, palm pressed to his groin.

The Shelby was a dream to handle.  Harvey chose Route 542 for the bends, turns and dips in the road.  At the first tight corner, Harvey braked hard, the force pushing their chests tightly against the seat belt, as he dipped the clutch to raise the revs and dropped down a gear.  Turning tightly the car launched forward, exiting rapidly with firm forward momentum, flinging them back against the seats.

Harvey glanced in his lovers’ direction to find him completely coming undone; Mike was now unabashedly rubbing his thick cock over his jeans, pleasure washing over his face, soft gasps and groans slipping from his bitten lips.

"How you doin over there rookie?" Harvey rasped, very quickly losing his cool at seeing Mike so turned on.  Not to mention wanting to give his own hard-on some much-needed friction.

Mike's unfocused eyes turned to Harvey’s as he ground out an emphatic, "Fuck Harvey!" followed by a long breathy exhale.  Then as if someone had snapped their fingers, the mood suddenly changed.

“ _Pull over!_ ”  Mike said, urgently.

Hearing the serious tone of Mike’s voice, Harvey immediately found a safe place to pull over.  Mike looked distraught, he was hugging himself tightly, and tears were spilling down his cheeks. 

“Mike, _Rookie_ , what’s going on?”  He fretted, his voice full of concern, as he brought a hand up to squeeze Mike’s shoulder.

“I’m such a fucking _shitty_ person!”, Mike spat out, angrily shaking his head.

“What?” Harvey responded, taken aback.  “Come one Rookie catch me up here, a second ago you were having the time of your life," he observed, completely baffled by Mike’s sudden mood swing.

“Don’t you get it?  I’m in a car, so fucking turned on and my parents died in a car crash, I’m so _fucked up_!” he spat, visibly shaking as the guilt coursed through him.  “What kind of person has a car kink, when that’s the way they lost their family, _huh?_ ” he cried, shaking with anger at himself.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rookie _stop_!” Harvey stressed, gently rubbing the back of his neck.  “Get out of the car a minute, OK?” he directed, leaning over and pushing Mike’s door open and giving him a gentle prod.  He jogged around to meet Mike, who was now kicking at a rock on the roads edge and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You OK?” he asked, stroking Mike’s back after the tears had subsided. 

“You know, I’ve never seen you get all hot and bothered when Ray is driving us around?” Harvey thought out loud. 

“I think you should just put it down to powerful engines and beautiful cars…. And men.” He added, smirking.  He felt Mike smile against his neck.

“You don’t think having this kink makes me some kind of weird creep?” Mike croaked, face still buried in Harvey’s shoulder.

“Mike, look at me.” He said, grabbing Mike’s face gently with both hands and giving him his best, Harvey Specter 1000-watt smile.  “You are _not_ weird; this kink has _zero_ to do with how you lost your family,” he emphasised, looking the younger man straight in the eyes.

“OK.”, Mike mumbled, looking back down at the gravel.

Seeing Mike needed a little more convincing, he elaborated, “Lots of people have varied kinks, it doesn’t make them _strange_ or _weird_ , it just a preference!” he stated, torn up by how something like this could crush Mike so much.

“You don’t ever have to hide this side of yourself from me, OK?  You don’t have to hide _anything_ from me.”, Harvey stressed, cupping Mike’s chin and pulling him right into his personal space.

“I love you, Mike.  All of you,” He whispered, leaning in to kiss him gently, a little shocked that those words just voluntarily left his mouth.  Mike was smiling against his lips. 

Breaking the kiss to stare at Harvey, all wide-eyed, Mike asked, “Did you, _Harvey Specter,_ just say you loved me?”

“ _Shut it_ , or it will be the last time I say it!” Harvey snipped, watching Mike’s grin grow even wider.  Wow, that didn’t go as planned, Harvey thought.  Love confessions in a ditch, in the middle of no-where, smooth Specter.

“Now get your fine ass back in the car, you haven’t seen me let this baby off its leash yet!” he divulged, swatting Mike firmly on said, fine ass.


	2. Unleashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter of porn.
> 
> Mike's Soundtrack  
> The Bloody Beetroots - Awesome  
> Nero - Doomsday  
> Prodigy - Dragula  
> Pendulum - Watercolour
> 
> Harvey's Soundtrack  
> Motor Ace - Criminal Past (Listen to this, it is so Mike Ross)  
> Arctic Monkey's - Do I wanna know?  
> Gorillaz - Feel Good  
> Does it offend you, Yeah? - Dawn of the Dead.

Harvey turned the engine over, and the chaise vibrated and hummed beneath them.  He accelerated quickly away from the kerb, the tail of the car kicking out, gravel spitting across the road in the Shelby’s wake.

“I like anything fast enough to do something stupid in.” Harvey quoted, turning to Mike and winking at him.

“Calm down, Memphis Raines.” Mike retorted, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m gonna need some better beats than _whatever_ this crap is!” He said, plugging in his iPhone.  Moments later the car was pulsing with the deep bass of The Bloody Beetroots - Awesome.  Mike sagged back into his seat and closed his eyes, letting the bass, pulse through him and the vibration of the car, take over his body.

Mike couldn’t say exactly what it was about sports cars, their look, the speed, the vibrations, the force or fear?   Maybe it was all of those elements combined.  He felt every movement of the Shelby travel the length of his body, leaving even the skin on his arms with goosebumps.  But it wasn’t just about how the car moved; it was about how the car moulded him into something else.  He felt like his body was being taken over by pure sex, he wanted to be touched, to touch, he wanted to fuck, it made him feel crazy with lust.

Mike’s explicit thoughts were interrupted, by Harvey making a sweeping turn onto the Atlantic City Expressway.  The tightening bend of the on ramp suddenly opening up.  The tail of the car kicks out as Harvey steers into the fast lane and pushes his foot to the floor, a deep growl emanates from the engine, and loose stones are fired upwards from the wheel arches.  The needle red lines and he slams home third.  The power pinning Mike back in his seat is so immense; he feels his stomach tighten.  As Harvey slams into fourth, speeding towards Philadelphia, he hears Mike moan seductively beside him.

The vibration of the chaise went straight to Mike's throbbing cock, not able to hold himself back, he unzipped and grabbed his hard cock, running his thumb over his dripping slit, applying pressure as more pre-cum glistened at the tip.  He feels hot, and he wants to be observed.  Harvey glances over, groaning at delicious sight.

“Tell me what you need Mike?  Do you want me to jerk you off?” He croaked, trying to concentrate on the road but finding himself completely and utterly distracted by Mike fisting himself, like fucking sex on legs, next to him.

Mike panted, thrusting his hips forward, fucking into his hand.  

“I want.... Mmmm _Fuck yeah_ , I want you... will you eat me out?” Mike asked, mouth dropping open, other hand disappearing down his crack to finger his fluttering hole.

“Fuck Yes!”  Harvey moaned.  

Believe it or not, they hadn't ventured into that territory yet, not because they didn’t want to, it was just having Hardman back had meant very little downtime, so mostly it was either a sneaky handjob at work, or they had a quick fuck and slept.  No time to really take each other apart, just time to relieve the tension.

Not wanting to wait a minute longer to taste Mike, Harvey floored the accelerator, only slowing slightly at the next exit, speeding off the exit ramp and heading west.  He took a turn off with no signage on his left and then another right, there were maybe two farms on that road, and Harvey pulled over to the side of the road and ordered, " _Get out!_ "

He pinned Mike against the Shelby and kissed him, slowly exploring the deepest recesses of his mouth.  It was wet, sloppy and damn filthy.  Mike’s hands slid down to Harvey’s ass, a loud and long groan mixed in the air as they ground their hard cocks together, the friction so damn good.  Harvey pulled Mike’s legs around him, lifting and carrying him around to the car’s trunk, dropping him into a seated position.  

Mike watches as Harvey, eyes dark and wanting, quickly yanks of Mike’s jeans and briefs.  The contrasting cold metal against Mike’s warm, naked body, makes him shiver and somehow riles him up even more.  He pushes gently on Mike's chest until he’s lying on a slight angle against the back window.  He spreads his legs wide, propping his feet up on the slight kick of the spoiler.  Then steps back to admire the sight. 

"Harvey, you’re staring." Mike teased, grabbing his cock, pulling it taught to expose his taint and giving it a few loose strokes for show.

He was staring; Mike looked fucking glorious.  

" _Fuck_ Mike, you should see how good you look; all spread out on this beautiful car in the moonlight." He praised, palming his very interested cock.  This mental image alone made him want to come, he thought, grabbing the base of his cock firmly.

"Spread your cheeks a little more for me." He instructed.  Mike obediently let go of his cock and pulled his cheeks apart and rolled his hips forward, showcasing his tight, pink, entrance.

" _Christ_ , that's hot!" Harvey whispered, swallowing around the lump in his throat, closing the distance between them and pulling Mike up to him for another passionate, messy kiss.

Pushing him back again and running his hands down over Mike's chest, he lapped at the head of Mike's cock before swallowing him whole, licking his tongue over every inch of his cock, before he pulled off with an obscene wet pop.  Saliva was running down the shaft, slicking him up, dribbling its way into his crack.

"I want to eat your ass until you spill your load, then I'm going to cum all over your abandoned, needy hole,"  Harvey purred indecently, voice wrecked as he dropped to his knees.

Mike moaned, looking down at Harvey in between his spread legs, placing open mouthed kisses to his thighs.

 "Gah, _Harvey, please_ , more - _oooohhhh_ fuck yes!" He howled, spreading his legs as far as he could as Harvey took hold of Mike's hips, firmly pulling them forward and thrusting his face in between his legs, exposing his teeth and dragging them slowly down the flesh of Mike's inner thigh.  

Manoeuvring Mike's legs to place them over his shoulders, Harvey traced his tongue down the seam of Mike's balls, dribbling excessive saliva as he went, pulling back slightly to blow softly over the exposed skin.

Mike’s whole body felt tense, every lick, blow, dribble of spit, winding him tighter and tighter.  He was wound so tightly; he felt like he could snap.  He wanted Harvey’s tongue in him; he wanted to fuck down onto it, feel it’s velvety smoothness as it pushed into his ass.

Harvey propped Mike's feet back on the spoiler and pushed his knees apart, spreading him wider, so he was staring at Mike’s pucker.  He started placing soft butterfly kisses just outside the ring of muscle, continuing to tease him by puffing air over his hole, he slowly circled the soft kisses, closer and closer at a maddeningly slow rate.  Mike was already putty in his hands, writhing around and pushing against him, soft mewling and filthy language falling from his lips.

Giving into Mike’s obvious neediness and his own desire to taste Mike, he swiped his tongue with the firmest pressure he could manage from the top of his crack, right over his waiting hole, up to his balls and back down again.

The feel of that first lick, punched the breath out of Mike, “Fuck, Harvey, _Please_.”, he begged, “I need more, I want, fuck, I want you too…..”

Harvey pushed his face right against Mike’s warm flesh and swiped the tip of his tongue over the ridges of his pucker, tasting his musk and enjoying his scent.  He grabbed Mike’s hips firmly, the younger man’s body involuntarily keening, hips thrusting up off the car as he groaned and swore like a sailor above him. 

Loosening his jaw, Harvey sealed his lips over mike’s entrance and sucked on his pucker, softly at first, like a first kiss, building slowly until he was sucking and slurping, drawing Mike’s pucker into his mouth with unwavering suction, Mike whimpering and gasping for breath above him.

“Like this babe?” He moaned, grinning between Mike’s cheeks with delight. “ _God_ you taste so good, so wicked, delicious, god _fucking beautiful_.” Harvey preached, intoxicated by Mike.

A moaned, “OH Mmmm, fuck.”  Were the only words Mike was capable of, it seemed.

Harvey ran a thumb slowly around his hole, “Fuck!” he said watching Mike tighten deliciously in front of his eyes.  “I need to loosen you up babe,” he panted, feeling his own cock leaking more pre-cum.

He dribbled some more saliva down over Mike’s hole, then dived back in, tonguing the grooves of Mike’s entrance, occasionally dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Mike felt like he had no control, he was so far past gone.  He felt crazed, every touch of Harvey’s tongue sending sparks of lust coursing through his body.  He ran his hands over the cold metal of the Shelby underneath him, fingers finding and gripping the spoiler for purchase as he thrust his ass down onto Harvey waiting mouth. 

Taking the hint, Harvey flexed the tip of his tongue, pushing it firmly into Mike’s now loosened, spit-slicked hole.  His face flush against Mike’s cheeks and in as far as he could get, he started curling his tongue inside him, occasionally stopping to pull out and suck and lathe at his entrance, like he was eating a goddamn delicious peach. 

Mike thinks he’s levitating, his vision is pure white, and the pleasure is so intense his whole body feels on fire. 

“So close, Harvey.”  Mike managed to choke out.

“Hold your cheeks for me a sec,” Harvey instructed.  Mike, somehow in his state of pleasure, managed to comply.

Multitasking, he fucked his tongue deeply into Mike’s body once again while freeing his throbbing cock, giving it a few hard upstrokes, pre-cum leaking over his fingers. 

Fuck, he was close, but he wanted Mike to get off first.  Placing one hand back on Mike's thigh, he took hold of Mike's dripping cock, pumping it in time with his tongue delving into his loosened hole again and again. 

Harvey pushed his tongue in as far as he could and stilled, immediately Mike bucked his hips down, fucking himself on Harvey's tongue, his pace swift and erratic.  Harvey matched his rhythm, his fist now flying up and down Mike’s leaking cock. With his tongue still deep in Mike’s asshole, Harvey exposed his teeth, tilting his head, dragging them over the rim as his thumb slid over his leaking slit. 

Mike made a strangled sound, gasping wordlessly above him and started to shudder, “Harvey, _Oh fuck Harvey!_ ”  He yelled unabashedly, cum shooting over his stomach and Harvey’s hand. 

Harvey reached up, dipped his fingers in Mike’s offering and replaced his tongue with the fingers, fucking them in and out of Mike, until his orgasm subsided and Mike’s cock softened.

Harvey pulled out and took a step back.  As he started to stroke his straining cock, Mike looked up at him with those baby blues, all blissed-out and sated.  Then smirking, he reached down and spread himself wide open. 

Harvey took in the sight.  Spent cock, cum painting his stomach and loose debauched hole glistening in the moonlight.  He lasted about ten seconds before he stepped forward and shot his load onto Mike’s ass, the orgasm ripping the breath from him.  Hand bracing himself on the car as ribbons of cum spurted over Mike and drizzled down the rear fender and number plate of the Shelby. 

He collapsed next to Mike, chest heaving, cheek pressed to the cool metal of the car, a huge, dreamy smile on his face.  They stayed like that until Mike saw some headlights in the distance.

Feeling weak but needing to move, Harvey pushed up on his still shaky hands, planted his feet and tucked his cock away.

Mike was smiling up at him.  He moved between the younger man’s legs and dragged him up and into a deep, languid kiss.  Holding him close, he laughed, “I swear to god, I planned a romantic trip away.”

Mike grinned at him, “What? Eating me out not romantic enough for you?”

Harvey grabbed Mike’s ruined jeans off the ground, threw them at Mike and made a face, “Think you might need to put your tux pants back on,” he apologised, grabbing some tissues from the glove compartment for Mike.

“You were kneeling on the ground, how the hell do you still look immaculate, when I look like I’ve just completed Tough Mudder?” Mike accused, narrowing his eyes at Harvey playfully.

Harvey looked bashful. “I might have been kneeling on your jeans,” he mumbled a small smirk quirked the corner of his mouth, as he suppressed a laugh at Mike’s accusing expression.

“ _You fucker_ , you owe me a pair of jeans!” he replied, as Harvey started to laugh out loud.

“I think you got something out of me being on my knees, plus, I already bought you a tux!” Harvey pointed out, watching Mike’s perfect ass disappear into his tuxedo pants.

“So smart ass, where the hell are we?” Mike asked, looking around at paddocks and trees, the sun was just starting to rise in the distance.

“Do I _look_ like a GPS, Mike?” He snarked, “Get in the car already.  Oh and don’t think I’m listening to any more of that noise you call music.”

“Sure, sure old man.  Just take me home, I need some sleep.”  Mike yawned, snuggling back into his seat.

“ _Home?_   Rookie, I still have plans for you,” Harvey corrected, winking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in the works, please let me know how I'm going, so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate all comments and love kudos. If you want to make a comment but don't want to do it on here, I would love to have a chat on tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariaportman
> 
> Big thanks to one of my best friends, for answering technical car questions when I asked and also for driving me around in his amazing cars!
> 
> Thank You to those of you who knew I was writing this and supported and encouraged me.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
